Life's A Dance8
by ks
Summary: Too much to explain. PLEASE REVIEW


Disclaimer: Don't own any of them except the new 'admits'  
  
  
  
  
  
Life's A Dance8  
  
  
Quote: Life's a dance you learn as you go. --unknown  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't do it"  
  
Juliete held the razor against her arm, but looked up when she heard the voice.  
  
Juliete: Laura?  
  
Laura didn't say anything, just looked at Juliete with pleading eyes.  
  
Juliete: I was just going to cut myself…  
  
Juliete realized what she was saying.   
  
Juliete: I can't believe I was about to relapse like that. I let my emotions get in the way. I always think EVERYTHING is my fault.  
  
Juliete started crying again.  
  
Laura just stood there staring at the girl. She had never seen someone in such pain before. "Then again I lived a sheltered life," Laura thought to herself.  
  
After a few minutes Juliete looked up at the girl who was still staring at her.  
  
Juliete: You talked… I didn't think you could.  
  
Juliete stood up and put on a perky smile, trying to hide all the pain she was in.  
  
Juliete: My name is Juliete Wayborne.  
  
Juliete gave a little giggle.  
  
Juliete: I guess you already knew that though.   
  
Laura gave Juliete a little smile, and Juliete smiled back.  
  
Juliete: You want to talk?  
  
Laura didn't say anything, she focused her attention on the wall behind Juliete and just continued to stare at it.   
  
Juliete was about to ask her something else but she heard someone knocking on the door.   
She walked to the door and opened it.  
  
Juliete: Auggie!  
  
Juliete gave Auggie a hug, realizing she hadn't seen him all morning.  
  
Auggie: Hey Jules. I don't got long, just want to tell you Peter has called group. You got ten minutes to be there.  
  
Juliete: Why?  
  
Auggie shrugged his shoulders. He leaned in and gave Juliete a quick kiss, and then left.  
  
Juliete turned around to see Laura staring at her. Juliete blushed, embarrassed someone had been watching her.  
  
Laura: Nice guy.  
  
Juliete smiled.  
  
Juliete: Yeah, he is.  
  
Jacky walked into the room behind Juliete.  
  
Jacky: What's this whole GROUP thing?  
  
Juliete had decided Jacky was another Shelby, maybe not quite as tough though.  
  
Juliete: We just talk about stuff. This time Peter has called it though so it must be something big.  
  
Jacky walked over to her bed and plopped down on it.  
  
Jacky: *sarcasticly*Great…sounds like so much fun.  
  
Juliete: Come on Laura, lets go.  
  
Juliete walked out the door, and Laura followed her.  
  
Jacky: *disgusted*The snobs always did play favorites.  
**********************************************************************  
  
Everyone sat in a circle outside under the gazebo. Juliete sat in between Auggie and Laura on one bench. Sophie, Shelby, and Daisy sat by each other, with Shelby in the middle- and Scott, Ezra, and David all sat together. Jacky was leaning against a pole, and Eric wasn't there. Peter was standing in the middle of everyone.  
  
Scott looked over at Shelby who was staring at the ground. He hadn't had a chance to talk to her since the night before, and he felt he needed to.  
  
Peter: Ok guys listen up. There are going to be some changes around here.   
  
Daisy: *sarcasticly* Changes, oh joy.  
  
Peter looked over at Daisy.  
  
Peter: Not now Daisy. OK (peter clapped his hands together.) Laura, we are going to send you on a buddy hike.   
  
Laura looked a little nervous, but didn't say anything.  
  
Juliete: It isn't bad.  
  
Shelby: How would you know princess? You've never been on one.  
  
Juliete looked over at Shelby who was glaring at her.  
  
"Back to phase one," Juliete thought to herself.  
  
Peter: Laura, I haven't decided yet who will go on this hike with you, but you will leave after lunch. Number two- from now on you guys will ALWAYS have something to do. We're going to keep you busy, plenty of activities. You guys are going to learn to trust one another, no matter what it takes.  
  
David:*sarcasticly* Trust isn't big with me Peter, sorry.  
  
Scott: Maybe you and Shelby should talk then.  
  
Scott couldn't believe he had just said that. "JERK," he thought to himself.  
  
Scott: Shelb, I'm sorry.  
  
Shelby didn't say anything, just continued to look at the ground, but Scott could tell she was hurt.  
  
Peter: Number three, Eric isn't here right now, but he will be punished. Guys you aren't allowed to talk to him, he will be on shuns for a while. Girls, you can talk to him, just no while he is working.  
  
Jacky: Why can we?  
  
Peter looked up surprised. Jacky hadn't struck him as the one to speak up, but obviously he had misjudged her.  
  
"Damn you," Jacky scolded herself. " Now they're going to be on your case."  
  
Peter: Various reasons Jacky.-- Number four, starting today everyone gets a journal notebook, and you will write at least two entries a day in it. One when you wake up and one before you go to bed. They will be checked daily. Not necessarily read, but checked to make sure you're writing in them.   
  
Auggie: Yo man, that's a lot of writing.  
  
Peter: You can do it Aug.  
  
Sophie nodded her head for encouragement.  
  
Peter: Last but not least, classes start in two days, until then you all will have a buddy that does everything with you for that day.  
  
Daisy: *sarcasticly* Great- what I really need is a buddy.  
  
Peter let that remark slide.  
  
Peter: Today the buddies will be: Juliete, Shelby, and Ezra, Scott and Jacky, Daisy and Auggie.   
  
David: What? I don't get a buddy?   
  
David was trying to sound hurt.  
  
Peter: David, you get a buddy hike.  
  
David: What?  
  
Peter: That's right. David and Laura will go on a buddy hike. They want be back until tomorrow morning.  
  
David gave Laura a little smirk.  
  
Peter: Also, you two will be shadowed by a counselor.  
  
David gave a little disgusted look.  
  
Peter: Ok, guess that's it. Get with your buddy and have fun. Everyone will find a notebook on their bed, that is your journal and don't forget to write in it.  
  
Everyone got up grumbling. They were far from pleased about Peter's sentencing.  
  
Shelby got up and took a quick glance over at Scott who had been staring at her for what seemed like forever.   
  
"Don't be fooled," Shelby thought to herself. "They're all the same"  
  
Juliete interrupted Shelby's thought with that perky voice of hers.  
  
Juliete: Hey buddy.  
  
Ezra: Hey Shelby.  
  
Shelby: Great, I'm living in hell.  
  
Sophie walked up behind Shelby and whispered something to her.  
  
Sophie: They don't have friends who care for you in hell Shelby.  
  
Sophie nodded her head towards the group-Scott particularly- who was still watching her.  
  
Shelby turned around smirking at Sophie.  
  
Shelby:*sarcasticly* Gee, thanks for your imput mom.  
  
Sophie just shrugged her shoulders and walked off.  
  
"Back to the beginning," Sophie thought to herself.  
  
  
Scott walked over to Jacky who was staring at nothing imparticular.  
  
Scott: Hey…  
  
Jacky slightly nodded her head at him.  
  
Jacky: What's up?  
  
Scott just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Scott: So, what ya wanta do.  
  
Jacky: Well, let's start like this. If you keep on staring at that Shelby girl over there you're gonna be bumpin' into a whole lotta things.  
  
Scott gave an embarrassed smile.  
  
Scott: Sorry…  
  
Jacky: *sarcasticly* So Romeo, here ya like football.  
  
Scott: Love it.  
  
Jacky: Wanta go toss the ball around.  
  
Scott gave a little grin.  
  
Scott: You- play football?  
  
Jacky: I could beat your butt at it any day.  
  
Scott: Lets go.  
  
"Keep thinking sports and you want get in trouble," Jacky told herself.  
  
  
  
  
Shelby watched from a distance as Scott talked to Jacky. She knew it would be painful leaving him, but this was ridiculous.  
  
Juliete: SHELBY!  
  
Shelby turned around to see Juliete and Ezra standing a few feet in front of her.  
  
Shelby: What?  
  
Ezra: Come on…  
  
Shelby slowly walked towards them, then they walked off in a different direction. Shelby looked over her shoulder to see Scott staring at her.   
  
"god this is hard," she told herself.  
*******************************  
  
Peter walked into the boys' dorm to find Eric and Roger waiting for him.  
  
Peter: Ok Eric, Roger has already explained to you why what you did is wrong, now explain to me why you did it.  
  
Eric studied the ground and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Peter: Ok, you keep thinking. Until then there will be consequences. You are on shuns for a week. The only students you can talk to are female students, if I catch you talking to a male student then you will be put on shuns for an extra day. You will also work. You will chop wood, do kitchens, scrub floors, and much more until you realize what you did was wrong, and are able to explain to me why you did it. You will be woken up at five every morning and go to bed at nine every night. You will work continuously. Every three hours you will have a break to eat or get something to drink, and you only are allowed fifteen minutes for that. Every one hour you are allowed a five minute break to do whatever you need. A counselor will be watching you at all times to make sure you obey these rules. Is that clear?  
  
Eric shook his head yes.  
  
Peter: You will also apologize to Shelby for what you did.  
  
Eric: Ok…  
  
Peter: Good, your fun starts now.  
  
Peter walked out of the door and leaned up against the outside rail- Roger followed him.  
  
Roger: Man you're in a good mood.  
  
Roger looked at Peter with a little grin.  
  
Peter: Funny Roger.  
  
Roger: What would you have given the kid if you were in a bad one…  
  
Roger laughed at Peter. He looked so warn out from the past few days' activity.  
  
Roger: You need a rest man.  
  
Peter stood up straight and looked around.  
  
Peter: No, I'll be fine.  
  
Roger: Whatever man. So you want me to watch the kid?  
  
Peter nodded his head yes.  
  
Peter: Yeah, you know the routine. If he slacks up just add a days work to it.  
  
Roger: He's not going to be able to breathe.  
  
Peter started to walk down the steps.  
  
Peter: Good…  
  
Peter walked off and Roger just stared after him smiling.  
  
Roger: Don't know how he does it.  
  
Roger went back in the dorm to get Eric…  
***************************  
  
Scott put down the football and sat down on the picnic table. Jacky came up and sat beside him.  
  
Jacky: Ain't half bad…  
  
Scott gave her a little shrug. He looked over at the lounge- Shelby was sitting on the steps. Jacky followed his gaze…  
  
Jacky: Really dig her don't ya?  
  
Scott nodded his head yes.  
  
Jacky: Tell her…  
  
Scott looked over at Jacky. She seemed like a pretty trustworthy person.  
  
Scott: I told her I loved her, and I know she felt the same, or she used to. But it's like- something happened last night that has just screwed everything up. She doesn't trust me now…  
  
Jacky: Doesn't trust you or doesn't want to trust you?  
  
Scott gave a confused look at Jacky.  
  
Jacky: Look, I got two brothers, I've listened to all their' stories and met all their' girlfriends. They didn't love 'em, but with you I can tell it's different. You want stop looking at her…  
  
Scott gave Jacky a little grin.  
  
Scott: You're right, I can't give up on it.  
  
Jacky slightly nodded her head.  
  
"Glad I could help someone…" Jacky thought to herself.  
  
Scott: Thanks.  
  
Jacky: Any time…  
************************  
  
Shelby sat by Ezra. She hadn't really spoken to him, but he still wouldn't leave her alone. She couldn't keep from staring at Scott, she just found it natural.  
  
Ezra looked over at Shelby with that sly grin of his…  
  
Ezra: Miss him?  
  
Shelby looked over at Ezra with an evil glare  
  
Shelby: *dryly* What?  
  
Ezra nodded his head toward Scott who was looking their way.  
  
Ezra: Do you miss him? I mean I know it's only been on day, but you two are usually walking around joined at the hip.  
  
Shelby gave Ezra a little smirk.  
  
Ezra: Well…do ya? Shelby, you already showed me the real you, and I know it's a nice person. I know you're nice Shelby, but nobody knows you as well as Scott- well except for Daisy-, but you've always been able to talk to him.  
  
Shelby: Stop talking Friedkin. Your voice- it's annoying.  
  
Shelby knew she shouldn't be saying that to Ezra, but she didn't want anyone getting close to her, or even trying to.  
  
Ezra: Ok, I'll back down for now, but you know that yall belong together.  
  
Shelby looked over at Scott who quickly looked at the ground.  
  
Shelby: Good, back down and buzz off. Lets go find queeny.  
  
Ezra: Yeah, where did she go anyway?  
  
Shelby: I don't know, I'm not her baby sitter.  
  
Ezra just shrugged his shoulders and followed Shelby.  
*********************************  
  
  
Peter: Ok guys, you are to be responsible, and use the skills you know.  
  
David looked over at Laura who was staring at the wall behind Peter. Peter was lecturing them about the hike they were about to go on.  
  
Peter: You will both have a journal and are expected to write in it daily.   
  
Peter directed his attention to David.  
  
Peter: You've been on one of these before so I'm assuming you know what to do.  
  
David gave him a little smirk.  
  
Peter: Jeff will shadow you guys. You should be back by sometime tomorrow afternoon, and I will then expect a five hundred word report on what you learned.  
  
David just gave a disgusted look, but Laura continued staring at the wall.  
  
Peter: Well, you already have your maps and compasses…so have fun guys.  
  
David and Laura walked out of the room at the same time Sophie walked in.  
  
Sophie looked at the door David and Laura had just exited.  
  
Sophie: You sure about that move Peter?  
  
Peter shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Peter: I don't know Soph, but I gotta get the ball bouncing one way or the other.  
  
Peter walked behind his desk and sat down in the chair.  
  
Peter: There's one more thing.  
  
Sophie looked up concerned.  
  
Sophie: What is it Peter?  
  
Peter: Sophie, Scott's dad called. He's considering giving full custody off Scott to his mom.   
  
Sophie: What- why- will he still stay at Horizon.  
  
Peter: He may give up custody, not sure why, and his mom may want him to live with her.   
  
Sophie: You're kidding.  
  
Peter: Nope, may happen as soon as this next week.  
  
Sophie plopped down into the chair.   
  
Sophie: Scott- leaving? ………..  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
Next: Daisy talks with someone  
  
Scott talks to Shelby  
  
How's David and Laura doing?  
  
A whole lot more...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I want be in town tomorrow, so if the reviews are good, tonight I will post the next chapter. --ks  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
